Birthday Surprise
by etsuko
Summary: It's Shino's birthday and Kiba and Hinata decide to surprise him with help from their old classmates, but is a campout at the forest of death too much for one birthday? Read to find out! sasusaku naruhina inoshika tentneji
1. Naruto's Vacation

**Birthday Surprise**

**Prologue/Chapter one: Naruto's Vacation**

**Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Naruto? IDONT.**

**-----**

It was just an ordinary day in the village hidden in leaves, the shinobi trained, the students of the academy studied and The village Hokage gave out The usual A, B,C and D ranked missions. Tsunade sat back in her chair listening to the complaints of the local jail keeper.

"This ones going to be tough" Tsunade said to the ninja beside her "send Naruto to my office. That is all."

"Hai." he said with nod, and with a poof of smoke, he was gone.

Tsunade sighed and wrote something into the S scroll, "He'd better not make up an excuse to get out this one."

---

"Neji! Come ON." Tenten banged on the bathroom door.

"Would you wait? I haven't even been in here for 30 minutes. And if you ask me, thats a record." Neji said.

"Your taking longer than ME." Tenten whined.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

---

"fris-mmrf-is-mmrf-mgood!"

"what was that?" asked the Ichiraku's owner with a laugh.

Naruto quickly swallowed, "This is good! Where are you getting all these new recipes? I've never had this before."

"It's a secret!" The owners daughter sang.

The teen opened his mouth to speak until the shinobi that poofed by Tsunade poofed in front of Naruto.

"You are wanted by the hokage." he said

"What? NO! No no no! I'm about to leave!" Naruto said looking at his watch.

"Leave?" The ninja raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going on vacation!"said Naruto

The ninja just sighed and poofed out.

"Where are you going?" The owner asked.

"A birthday party!" Naruto grinned.

---

"Great. We're late!" Sakura said, exasperated.

Sasuke got in the car. "We're ALWAYS late. I doesn't phase me anymore. Actually...it never did...not a lot does."

Sakura groaned and started the car.

---

A/N: When I first wrote this chapter, it was a disaster. The jokes didn't make sense, there was spelling errors galore. So I just turned it into a prologue. Sorry to the people who liked this chapter. I know I wasn't happy with it, so I changed it. The Tenten and Sakura parts are kinda pointless but...I wanted to fill space.

-SHIKA


	2. Forest of What?

**Birthday Suprise**

**Chapter two : Forest of what?**

**Disclaimer : NO**

Kiba paced around him room randomly looking at him watch. It was 3:02 already and no one was there. Even Hinata went to her apartment to help Naruto get ready.

Finally, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he yelled to Akamaru who was sitting laboredly on the couch.

He swung the door open to see three tall people standing at the door.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Choji! thanks for coming, come on in."

"HI! it's been a while Kiba!" Ino embraced the half dog man... (A/N : What else am I supposed to call him!) before letting herself and her teammates in.

They all sat on the couch and talked for about 2 minutes until the doorbell rang again.

Kiba walked up to the door and opened it revealing Hinata and Naruto holding a woad of presents.

"Hi sorry we're late, Naruto lost his shoe." The blue haired eighteen year old explained politely.

Naruto grumbled under his breath and made a face no one could see thanks to the bunch or presents he was carrying.

"Come in!" He smiled.

Hinata pulled Naruto's arm and they walked into the living room.

"Hey Hinata!" Choji greeted her "Hey Naruto!"

"Hi" Hinata greeted back.

"how are you doing?"

"Well I-"

DING DONG!

"excuse me" Hinata said and walked to the door and opened it.

"WE'RE HERE!" Sakura practically yelled mentally at Hinata breathing heavily.

"Hi, come in!" She welcomed.

Sakura stumbled into the living room panting heavily, after her short break she wiped the hair out of her face and brushed of her clothes to look at everyone.

"ah! I see everyones here!..well almost." she clasped her hands together.

"um. Sakura are you okay? You look exhausted, wheres Sasuke-kun? Did you guys break up?" said Ino with a hint of excitement In her voice.

"No. He's right here." she pointed at Sasuke who was just walking into the room.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Long time no see! Did you miss me?" Ino beamed.

"err, yeah. Sure."

"oh!" she blushed.

"Sasuke, Can you help me with the presents please?" Sakura asked.

"alright."

"_Sasuke_?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow. "Getting a little close don't you think?"

"No. It's not like I'm his fan girl." Sakura said calmly and walked out of the living room. She doesn't need his help any way.

DING DONG

Sakura opened the door to reveal an all green man.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Lee pounced on her squeezing her to death.

"Lee! You know how Sasuke gets when other guys are around Sakura!" Tenten scolded.

_'aw man I hope Sasuke doesn't come, If he finds Sakura with Lee like this there'll be hell to pay.'_

Sasuke may still be Sasuke. But since he started going out with Sakura He couldn't help but be just a_ little _bit protective. Okay, _really_ protective. But he couldn't help it! It's just how every man just _had_ to stop and stare at Sakura when ever she walked by, It's like shes a magnet or something. So all he did was protectively put his arm around her waist. That's all!

Okay, so maybe just if he's in a bad mood he would punch the guys face in and fire ball him to oblivion, But he was just being a good boyfriend!

So Instinctively he ripped Lee off of Sakura and slid his hand protectively around her waist and glared at the poor over-excited Lee until he melt.

"Hi sorry we're late." Tenten said .

"thats okay. All we have left is Neji and The birthday boy..err..man : Shino!" Kira reassured.

DING DONG

"thats probably Neji. I'll get it." Kiba opened to the door and welcomed Neji in.

"Alright! That's everyone! Now all we need is Shino!"

Choji looked out the window to see Shino walking up the driveway.

"He's coming!" He yelled to everyone.

"WHAT! He's early!" Kiba screamed dramatically. "EVERYONE HIDE!"

Everyone hid behind couches, chairs, lamps etc.

Kiba turned off the lights.

DING DONG!

**outside**

"geeze, why is Kiba taking so long? This camping gear is so heavy he's pushing his luck if he's going to make me wait out here for him, He's lucky that I'm even going camping with him."

After several conversations with himself he finally remembered that there was a spare key under the mat.

**Inside**

"I sure hope he remembers the spare key under the mat." said a random person.

**outside**

Shino Unlocked the door and walked in.

"Kiba? Why are the lights off? What are you doing? If this is some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is its not fun-"

"SUPRISE!" everyone yelled and hopped out of their hiding spots.

"OH MY GOD!" Shino yelled and fell back.

Scrambling back to his feet he began to absorb what was going on.

"Happy birthday Shino!" Ino chirped.

"uh, thanks."

"your welcome!"

"So um. Kiba, does this mean we're not going camping?" Shino asked secretly disappointed.

"We are! But with all these people!" Kiba beamed.

"okay, so where?"He asked.

"oh, just the Forest of Death." Kiba said boredom in his voice.

" THE FOREST OF WHAT?"

End of Chapter two! Heh. Took a long time...

REVIEW


	3. Campout and bug spray

**Brithday surprise**

Chapter two: Camp out and bugs spray.

A/N: I save my bickering for the end of the chapter...

Disclaimer: NOPE

.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"The Forest of **WHAT?**" If it was Humanly possible Shino's jaw would have hit the floor.

"Are you TRYING to kill us? The monsters, the insects, the poisinous snakes. This is Psycotic! Homoscidal, SUICIDE!"

"Dude, Shino calm down It's just a campout." Kiba said calmly.

"Seriously."

Shino's mouth opened and closed a few times at a loss of words.

Finally he found his voice;

"ONLY a campout? **ONLY **a campout? I can't Beleive you Kiba!" He yelled, franticly waving his arms in the air."Out of ALL the places to pick a place for a simple campout you just HAD to pick the FOREST OF DEATH! **ARRRRGG!**"

"geeze. _Someone's_ losing their cool." said Naruto

"Shino, It's just the Forest of Death. In case you didn't know.. most of us are Jonin elite here, even Sasuke is the ANBU captain, I think we'll be okay."Kiba said trying to make the young Jonin calm down. "Beside's you'll be able see your bug friends again!"

The Bugs Master forced himself to calm down.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shino sat boredly at the back of Kiba's red car.

"We're almost there! just wait a bit longer okay!" Kiba yelled from the Driver's seat.

"yeah, yeah"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ino, did you bring sunscreen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhh, yeah I think so."

"Okay, good, I don't like the sun. It's so troublesome." He said before dozing off.

"I'm SOOOO HUNGRY!" Chouji said randomly.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Sakura you look tired, you should take a nap." Sasuke said in concern.

"Alright." She used her right arm to pull the leaver to recline her chair.

"Goodnight. Wake me up when we get there okay?" Sakura said sleepily.

"Alright. Just get some sleep. Goodnight." Sasuke turned around to grab his jacket and put it on the sleeping Sakura.

But it was kind of wierd be cause it wasn't night! It's actually by that time approximitely 3:37! HA! Okay..shutting up..

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Tenten we should set up our tent close to the fire so we can get all WARM when we SLEEP!" Lee practicly shouted in the car happy at his Idea.

Neji winced at the words 'warm' and 'sleep' mentally noteing to scold Lee for making those words louder.

"Alright Lee, whatever you say." Tenten sighed _' You wouldn't belive he's 19 '_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ne,ne Hinata-chan guess what I brought?" Naruto said exitedly to Hinata from the Driver's seat.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"MR.MOUSE!"

Hinata gasped. "what?"

"You forgot it on the bed at the last minute so I swapped it and put it in my bag!" Naruto grinned a toothy smile proud at himself for being such a wonderful boyfriend.

"I can't believe I forgot him!"

"Well I know how much you love him so... but you don't love him more then me...right?" He eyed Hinata suspiciously.

"Of course not Naruto-kun!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Once they arrived at ground 44. They took all their gear and headed towards the gate, handed the jonin guard guy a note of permission from the Hokage.

After reading the letter he nodded and let them in.

Once they we're inside Naruto through his arms in the air and yelled; "HELL YA! CAMPOUT!"

Everyone sighed and brushed pass him.

Naruto shrugged and flollowed.

Everyone started to focus the chakra in thier feet and were about to start their traveling but were stopped by a voice; "Wait, you don't mean we're actually going to jump from tree to tree until we eventually end up at a decent place to sleep?"

"Yeah Shikamaru..." Sakura said obviously.

"Don't get cocky with him Sakura!" Ino cried all of the sudden getting angry.

Sakura reluctantly took a step back, suprised at her outburst. Then noticed the situation and and started to get angry too.

"It's not like your better than him!" Ino continued.

She started to retort but was stopped by hand shot over her mouth instead of saying it audibly, she just muffeld the sentance under Sasuke's hand.

Sakura noticed his actions and glared up at him.

Ignoring her he tightened his arm around her waist and tried to calm her, "Sakura don't let Ino get to you... shes just trying to get you angry." He said softly making sure Ino couldn't hear.

Sakura felt herself calm down.

Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Naruto watched silently.

"I never knew He could calm her so easily.." Tenten said quietly.

Sakura stopped glaring at Sasuke and turned to Ino, who was, surprisingly, in the same position as Sakura and Sasuke : Shikamaru had his hand over Ino's mouth.

Shikamaru and Sasuke took their hands away slowly and Sakura and Ino took a deep breath.

"OKAY!" Kiba cut in between. "lets go!" he yelled desperatly.

Shikamaru groaned and began jumping from tree to tree.

Everyone else followed.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The hole gang hopped and jumped lost in a stupid game.

"Okay, is this an object, animal, place, or person," Lee started the next round.

"It moves on its belly 'cause it doesn't have legs or arms, its likes to eat mice...and...There are particularly big ones in this area." He continued.

"A PERSON!" Kiba screamed.

"It's a snake dumbass." Neji murmmered.

Kiba made a face and continued jumping.

"Your right! It's a snake! Good one Neji" Lee congradulated.

"A PLACE!" Sakura screamed.

"No, sorry Sakura, I already told everyone it's an animal."

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Sakura came to a halt on a random branch on one of the random HUGE trees, and... so did everyone else.

"Look! the perfect place! RIGHT THERE!" Sakura yelled pointing at her destination.

All of the guys stared at her weirdly, she dropped her arm down to her side.

"I don't get it." said Naruto

Sakura rose her arm again and shook it violently, "THERE!"

Hinata watched desperately, trying to think of a solution.

She slowly raised her hand to where Sakura was pointing and pointed there also.

"Um...It's down there." she said.

Everyone looked in that direction.

"OOOHHHH!" Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Chouji exclaimed. "THEEERE!"

Sakura slapped her forehead and sighed in frustration. "I'm going to go set up a fire."

"I'll help you," Hinata followed.

"Me too." Tenten offered.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**6:30**... What? They take a long time setting up tents take a long time, and trust me, time flies.

Soon after, Sasuke had ignited the fire with his fire jutsu thing and everyone was sitting around the hot fire.

"I BROUGHT MARSHMELLOWS!" Chouji sang.

They all agreed that he should go get them while they go get some sticks.

About 5.3 seconds later they came back and sat on the logs again.

"Here Chouji, I got you a stick." shikamru handed Chouji the odd looking peice of wood.

"Thanks" He half said with a mouth full of marshmellows.

Neji looked around discustingly as he was wiping his metal marshmellow holder thingy bought from the store.

"Do you people know what goes on those twigs?" He questioned, " I mean, this IS the forest of death you know, what if theres like blood on them?" Neji sighed.

"Actually, Neji, do you have another?" Shikamaru got up.

"yes..I think I have six spares.."

"SIX spares?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe."said Sasuke as he got up to get one himself.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten did the same.

Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Naruto shrugged and stuck their marshmellows on their sticks.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After their marshmellows everone sat infront of the fire staring into space.

Shikamaru noticed Ino squirming and turned concerned,

"Ino, whats wrong?"

"The mosquito's are eating me alive!" she wined.

"That could be a good thing" Sakura murmmered.

Ino Ignored her and kept swating.

"Here," Shikamaru turned around and rummaged through his bags, eventually he ended up with an 'OFF' bugs spray.

Shino's eyes widened in horror.

"Thank's" Ino smiled as Shikamaru handed her the bottle.

She went to spray it but then; "DON'T!" a voice stopped her.

"you dare.."Shino said more quietly.

He grabbed the bottle and threw it into the fire.

**BOOM! **

Everyone fell back off the logs and landed on the ground beneath them.

They all sat like that for a moment in silence.

"Heh heh, At least the bugs are gone!" Sasuke smiled.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A/N: WOW! Done chapter three! Finally, while I was babysitting it was like 12:00 and I was bored to hell. So I wrote a oneshot. Check it out!

p.s. Please don't kill me for my spelling!

REVIEW! please.


	4. The noise

**Birthday Surprise**

Chapter 4: The noise.

A/N: Alright! New chapter! Well, this chapter is more romance than humour. I mean, in this chapter the guys- well I don't wanna ruin it for ya. ENJOY!

A/N x2: Just to tell you, my new divider is (o.0.0.o), that (x.x.x.x..etc.) thing is sooo troublesome.

**o.0.0.o**

"ALRIGHTY-THEN!" said Kiba clasping his hands together, "time for bed!"

"Everyone has a tent, right?" asked Ino pointing at the four tents, "There ARE 12 people, and 4 tents."

Ino sighed when everyone shruged.

"Theres Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke," she thought out loud. "Me and Shikamaru..."

"And ME!" Chouji piped up.

"Right, Me, Shikamaru and Chouji, Tenten and Neji...and Lee..." Ino pondered, then, all the sudden, a lightbulb popped up at the top of her head." Kiba! Shino! Where are your tents?" she asked looking in their direction.

"Oh, we don't have one!" Kiba said as if it was the most obvious this in the world. " We'd rather stay putside, watch the stars, sleep on the nice, hard-"

"We have a tent." Shino cut in calmly.

"WHAT?" now it was kiba's turn to say'WHAT?' dramatically, but this time, he clutched his heart in betrayal.

"You TOLD me to bring one."said Shino.

"Fine." said Kiba, still a little offended.

**o.0.0.o**

So everyone got changed into their pyjamas, brushed their teeth, put out the fire, all that jazz.

"Goodnight Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Goodnight Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." Ino rang.

"..."

"FINE. Goodnight Shika-kun." said Ino.

"'night Ino." said Shikamaru "'night Chouji."

"mmrph" said Chouji with chips in his mouth.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan! Goodnight Hinata-chan!"said Naruto.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Goodnight Tenten." said Neji.

"Goodnight Neji" said Tenten

"GOODNIGHT SHINO!" yelled Kiba

"augh, my ears..." said Shino "I'm right beside you."

Kiba chuckled. "heh. sorry."

"HEY! YOU GUYS! That's not cool."

"Goodnight Lee." Everyone sighed.

"Aw! Chouji! You got crumbs on my sleeping bag!" yelled Ino

"sorry."

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST, SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

Everyone fell silent.

**o.0.0.o **

Sakura stirred, _'must have been those smores, the sugar is keeping me up.' _she thought.

She attempted to rollover but was stopped by Sasukes arm wrapped strongly around her waist.

She smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She heard his mumble something in his sleep and, finally, let go of her, rolling over to his side.

Sakura sighed and rolled over to her back, staring at the top of the tent.

Her perked up at the sound of a noise from outside. She calmed down and continued to lstare at the top of the tent, guessing the sound would go away.

She perked up again when she heard sighing and moaning.

Sakura shifted uncomfterably and eventually unzipped her sleeping bag, got up, grabbed her kunai holster (just in case) and tip-toed to the entrance of the tent. Keeping as quiet as possible, she unzipped half of the zipper but stopped at the sound of stirring behind her.

"mmmm, Sakura?" Sasuke uttered, his voice raspy.

"shhh, yes." Sakura whispered, walking up to him.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?" he said.

Sakura gently pushed him back down and covered him with his sleeping bag again, "Go back to sleep.." she whispered and began running her fingers through his hair.

He resisted at first but then sighed and let her relax him and send him back to sleep.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and crept back to the entrance of the tent, slowly unzipping it.

**o.0.0.o**

Heh, heh. Sorry for the short chappie! Maybe you should-

REVIEW!


	5. Good Morning!

**Birthday Surprise**

Chapter five: Good Morning!

A/N: I'm sooooo SORRY for the EXTREMLY late update! I HATE moving! SORRY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The noise got louder as Sakura moved more towards Ino's tent. She tip-toed to beside it and had to cover her ears with her free hand ( as in the one that was not holding the flashlight). "Is that Chouji?" She asked herself. "How did he learn to snore like that?"

"From his Father."

Sakura jumped at the voice and pointed the flashlight in the direction of the owner. She frowned. "Ino, what are you doing?" she asked, bewildered at the fact that she was searching for something in her bag outside at this time of night. "I'm looking for sleeping pills" She answered, not looking at her, "I usually bring them when we go on missions for more than a day but now I can't find them."

"Why out here?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want to wake Shikamaru." she said simply.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She shivered 'Why did Shino's birthday have to be in January? I should have brought a coat.' She wrapped her arms around herself. "Aren't you cold?"

She asked, noting the Ino didn't have a coat on either.

"Well...Ah! found it. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." said Ino, walking towards her tent.

"Wait!" Sakura whispered. "Who was making those moaning noises?"

"Chouji..." Ino said, as if it was obvious.

"No, no, no, the other ones!" she insisted.

"Ah! Sakura! It took me 10 minutes to block those noises out of my head. Now their back!" Ino wined.

"What?"

Ino pointed measly to Tenten and Neji's tent. "I don't know whats going on in there."

"I don't WANT to know whats going on in there." Sakura added. " 'night."

Ino chuckled nervously, "'Night"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **NOO! THE ORANGE CAN'T EAT THE PENUT BUTTER! HE'S LACTOSE INTOLERANT! "**

Thats what Tenten woke to that morning, and she was used to it. Lee was the sleep- talking type. Especially when it came to Elvis Costello. Oh how she LOVED Elvis Costello...

"Tenten?" Neji broke her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she said coolly.

"You looked kinda out of it there," Neji replied.

"Well, Er-- I was thinking of you!" Tenten explained.

"Neji's face melted into a smile. "Alright."

He gave her a quick morning kiss and walked to the entrance of the tent. "You should get ready, Sakura is already making breakfast."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Ohayo Hinata-chan!" He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. He stretched and sat up, still smiling at her.

Hinata turned around and picked up his usual orange and black outfit and placed it in his hands, all neatly folded and everything.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" Naruto beamed before giving her a death-threating hug. But still, she returned it. She smiled,"Your welcome." and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**NARA SHIKAMARU IF YOU ARE NOT UP IN TEN SECONDS YOU WILL BE EXPERIENCING SERIOUS CONCEQUENCES!"**

Shikamaru grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it on his head with a small " Ten more minutes."

"NO," Said Ino, walking up to the air mattress. "You need to get up, NOW." she said, pulling the pillow from the side of his face. "You've been sleeping for FIVE hours since everyones woken up." She raged, pointing dramatically at him, "You've EVEN missed breakfast!"

Shikamaru sighed. No need arguing, too troublesome. "Fine, geeze..."

"AUGH!" Ino cried and stormed out of the tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time for ACTIVITIES!" Kiba cried enthusiastically.

"OH 'M GOSH! I'm so excited!" Yelled Lee.

"Dude, You're MOM'S excited." Kiba provoked.

"I Resent that!" said Lee.

Kiba took a breath.

"Mines' better!"

"No! MINE is!" two voices interrupted Kiba and Lee's half-argument.

"Mine is Pink!" said Ino, pointing at the pink crystal on her ring band.

"Pink is for PANSIES!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone chose not to remind Sakura of the fact that her hair was pink.

"Wait," said Tenten, coming between them."You guys are getting both married?"

They nodded.

"OMIGOD! ME TOO!" said Tenten and they all started talking about getting married.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Kiba, Lee, Shino watched the three brides-to-be chat about useless things In their opinion.

"So they all got proposed to at the same time?" asked Lee.

"Yep." said Kiba.

"Well," Shino started, " that's fan fiction for ya."

All stopped.

"What?" someone said.

Shino looked at them, " You people do realize that this is all some kind of alternate reality written for someones selfish pleasure...right?"

"Um...no..." Sasuke said slowly.

"Your...crazy." Ino said bluntly.

Shino shrugged and went in his tent. They're better off ignorant anyhow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANOTHER CHAPTER FINITO! I'M HAPPY!1111

And you know what?

You should --

REVIEW, OMIGOSH, FRIKING REVIEW! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU TURN ON YOUR COMPUTER AND THEN I WILL MAKE YOU REVIEW MY STORY! HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BY THE TIME YOUR FINISHED REVIEWING MY STORY TOO! YES! IT WILL HAVE TO BE **THAT** LONG!

Sorry about that, I kind of lost my self there! O.o

Ha ha ha hee he he heh heh eh.

REVIEW.


	6. FUKASE!

**Birthday Surprise - FUKASE!**

**A/N: Guess who changed her name? I CHANGED MY NAME! Heh all thanks to tanya-lilac. Hey! Thats the second time Ive mentioned her in my chapters! Wow I'm freaky.**

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD.**

-----

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were out in the forest searching for fire wood for, you know, their fire.

"I still don't see why we can't just light the fire with Sasuke's katon no jutsu." Naruto whined, picking up a random twig.

"We are," Sasuke said slowly, "Or, is your brain too focused on the horrible task of picking up random twigs to notice the fact that once a fire is lit, it needs something to keep it going. For example, the wood."

"Well SOR-RY for offending you!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sasuke retorted, "I wouldn't expect something so complex from a person with a one digit IQ."

The Three stopped. Naruto glared. "I beg your pardon?"

"Hard at hearing?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"WHOA!" Kiba cut in between them "Whats with all the HOSTILITY! I thought you guys were friends!"

"We WERE, before he flirted with my fiancée." Sasuke said in a disgusted tone. Trying to control his anger.

Kiba looked almost betrayed at Naruto. "H-how COULD YOU?"

"I DIDN'T! I was helping her make DINNER." Naruto said at his own defense.

"More like MOLESTING HER." Sasuke spat. "GOD, do you think I'm that naive? Certainly NOT."

Kiba stared in horror at the two, trying to figure out what to do next. He then quickly resolved his situation by jumping up to a random tree and watching the bickering from a safe distance.

-----

Sakura and Tenten chopped up veggies and threw them into a gigantic pot with other things that I won't mention for your sake. "Dinners gonna be DEE-LIOUS!" Tenten sang, stirring the pot.

"True dat." Sakura said before quickly covering her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

Tenten sadly nodded her head.

"Never again." Sakura said quietly to herself. "Never again."

Ino then walked up to the two, "Uh, Theres a guy by the river that says hes waiting for a dog, what should I do with him?"

"What?" Sakura asked, "Let me see."

And the three of them walked off leaving the poor soup to boil over. Cooking 101 people! Don't leave your food alone. YOU COULD START A FIRE.

-----

"Hey Neji! Shino! DON'T DITCH ME! " Lee yelled, struggling to keep up with the two.

"We're not DITCHING you. We JUST said that we we're going ahead because we were hungry." Neji explained before giving us all an exasperated sigh that told everyone that lee was just SO annoying.

"There are ditcher's and ditchies." Shino said solemnly.

"Uh."

The two started at the bug-person before going ahead. Shino stared at Neji and Lee's backs before glaring at the sky. "Damn you FanFiction."

-----

"Face it Naruto, you've had a crush on Sakura since you MET her. Your just mad because I got to her first."

Sasuke cried, stabbing his finger at the innocent Naruto.

"OBVIOUS MUCH?" Kiba yelled from his tree.

"Shut up Kiba!" Sasuke snapped. Then darted his attention to Naruto who currently had clenched fists and was looking at something in the air.

"It's true, I once loved Sakura. But NOT ANYMORE!" Naruto said dramatically, "I would never turn my back on Hinata! NEVER!" At this point tears were streaming down the young shinobi's face along with slow music in the background.

Sasuke stood. Frozen. Never had he heard Naruto speak so...so...passionately. Well, except for that one time, but he ended up punching the ground afterwards.

He sighed, "Very well," and with that, he was gone in a poof of smoke.

"Well, that was weird." Kiba said turning to Naruto who was now punching the ground in -er-fury?

Kiba shook his head and walked off into the distance. It's going to be a while until we see him again.

------

"eh-h-HEY!" Sakura yelled.

The man continued to kiss Sakura on the arms and hands freaking everyone around them out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?" Lee screeched, throwing his arms in the air to emphasize his scream.

Ino slowly turned towards Lee, "Well, I told Sakura and Tenten about this guy by the river and then they said 'Oh! I want to see him!' and then we went to see him and then he saw Sakura and was saying all this stuff and introducing himself and saying he was Fukase to her and then he started kissing her on the arms and hands."

"Oh." Lee said in understanding."OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO GET HIM OFF HER BEFORE SASUKE GETS BACK!"

"OH SHIT!"someone yelled.

"Okay everyone, the one important thing is to stay calm." said Shikamaru before making a plan to deal with the situation. "Ino, try taking Fukase off Sakura. Chouji. Lee. You two try to find Sasuke and distract him."

"Why would you want to distract me?"

All heads turned to the direction of the cool, uchiha-like voice. Sasuke continued to stare at the group of people surrounding Shikamaru "Where's Sakura?" He then turned to the river bank and his eyes widened in anger. "OH MY GOD GET OFF MY WOMAN."

Fukase looked up tiredly. "Who says you own her?"

Everyone gasped.

"I SAY SHES MY WOMAN. AND WHATEVER I SAY, GOES." Sasuke said angrily.

"I think we have a control freak on our hands, why don't you go to a place where everyone will bow down to you? LIKE HELL." Fukase laughed to himself at his wonderful insult.

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that Fukase was tap dancing on his last nerve. "Could you PLEASE remove yourself from my fiancée?"

By that time everyone but Sakura, Sasuke and Fukase had left the camp grounds. They didn't want to risk getting hurt.

"No." Was all Fukase said.

"Oh, okay..." Sasuke slowly turned around started to walk away. Ooh, Sasuke is so smart! He was going to use the oldest trick in the book, the: I'll pretend I'm walking away and then turn around and attack him like a mad animal trick. And so when Sasuke had his back completely faced to Fukase, he took three slow steps and then quickly turned around only to find Fukase off of Sakura and on his knees bowing.

"W-What the duce?" Sasuke said kicking Fukase off of his feet.

"Please Uchiha-san, accept my apologies. Your fiancée is so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." Fukase continued to ramble on about how pretty Sakura was and how sorry he was and dinner and it was his mothers fault.

'So he saw my fan when I turned around...HEH HEH HEH. I NEVER LOSE!' Sasuke thought as he let Fukase continue to kiss his feet.

Sakura stared. And stared. Until she shook her head and walked away to get everyone and tell them that there's nothing to be worried about.

------

hehhheheheheheheheheh...THATWASVERYSHORTTOOOOO! IM SO SORRY. I can't help it. ITS LIKE THE SHORT HAS TAKEN OVER MY SOUL. But you can help me! I KNOW YOU CAN...you can...

REVIEW.

OH and the neji, lee shino part...It REALLY doesnt make sense so just humor me and laugh...okay?

BYEYBEYBEYBEYBEYBEYBYE

--shika

------


	7. Playland?

Birthday Surprise

Chapter Seven: Playland?

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah and it would be wonderful blah blah ya.

A/N: This one I didn't write out in my notepad first so...Its probably gonna be odd. BRACE YOURSELF. Oh ya and there will also be another character.

-----

"LET'S GO PEOPLE! PACKINGPACKINGPACKING! HURRY UP! ITS TIME TO GO!" Lee boomed into the megaphone he took from behind his back. Everyone else groaned but hurried putting away pots, rolling sleeping bags, setting down tents. But Neji wasn't going to take Lee talking to him that way. "Don't talk to me that way." he said, reining over lee, he body language clearing saying: 'IMSOMUCHBETTERTHANYOUANDEVERYONEELSE."

"Okay." Lee said sadly, hanging his head down.

---

"God dammit get off me!" Sasuke yelled pushing Fukase away from him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Uchiha-sama. Anything you say, goes. You can strike me if you like. Feeling the touch of an Uchiha would be one of the best things that could happen to me." Fukase said, bowing uncontrollably.

Sasuke scowled. 'This is getting annoying.'

---

After everyone was packed they all traveled back to the entrance of the forest. They got in their cars and went straight towards Kiba's house. When they got there they sat down and drank refreshments, conversing about Card Captor Sakura and the English version of Japanese shows.

"AUGH. Card Captor Sakura is so annoying!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No way man" said Chouji "Shes so powerful, and the way she handles her Clow cards...its like magic."

"Dude, it IS magic." Shikamaru said.

"Oh my god! It IS!" Chouji said, putting is hands on his cheeks. Everyone else rolled their eyes and continued talking about something else.

"PLAYLAND TIME!" Lee yelled.

"Oh ya, we're going there." Neji said.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru said. Actually he might of not but I'm reminding you all that he IS there.

"I wanna go on SCARY rides!" said Naruto and Kiba, jumping around.

"I wanna go on SLOW rides!" said Tenten and Ino, not...jumping around.

"I'm neutral." said Sasuke.

"I don't want to do anything." said Shino.

"I'm doing whatever Sasuke does!" Fukase said.

Every one sighed.

"Why don't we split up?" Hinata suggested.

"What a FINE idea Hinata!" Naruto said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Me, Ino, Neji and Hinata are going to be one group! We will go on the slow rides." said Tenten, grabbing her buddies...and fiancée.

"I'll go with Lee, Naruto and Sasuke!" said Kiba.

"Sasuke's staying with me." Sakura said quickly, she knew if that happened, he and Naruto would just start getting competitive.

Sasuke was, of course, neutral, "Very well."

"Then Fukase will come with us," said Kiba.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama, I must go, please forgive." Fukase said, kissing Sasuke's feet one more time.

"I don't care!" Sasuke said, shooing him off.

"Then I guess me and Sasuke will be another group." Sakura said.

"Don't forget Sukase!" said Kiba.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Fukase invited Sukase to come over!" Kiba said excitedly

"Sukase?" Tenten asked.

"My twin." Fukase explained

"Two of you? Thats two too many." Sasuke said.

"ANYWAYS," said Kiba, "He should be here any minute."

"Then he'll just go with us!" Sakura said, too willing for Sasuke's happiness. What if Sukase was Fukase's evil twin? What if he was just there to steal Sakura from him? No. That was NOT going to fly with Sasuke.

He walked over to Sakura, "I need to talk to you."

---

"What is it?" Sakura asked as the two of them walked in to the hallway.

"I need you to stay with me on this one." Sasuke said as if it made sense.

"What?"

"We ARE engaged, I don't want you falling for anyone else." Sasuke said.

"Why would I do that?" Sakura asked, then leaned back putting her hands on her hips. "Is this a trust issue?"

"No no, its just, if he's Fukase's twin, he's going to be...pretty. So just be by my side the whole time, okay?" Sasuke explained. "Glare hard at him. Make sure you knows you hate him."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." said Sakura.

---

"Um, the rest of us will just...stay at the house." said Chouji, looking sad because he can't go to Playland.

"Why aren't you coming Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I went, they wouldn't let me go on the rides. They said I was to large." He explained.

"Oh," said everyone, not wanting to touch that subject.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"I'M HERE!" Sukase yelled loudly, panting hard.

"SUKASE!" Fukase yelled as the two hugged and greeted.

"So we're going to Playland?" Sukase asked.

Everyone nodded.

"THEN LETS GO!"

And everyone left, leaving Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino behind.

---

"OHHH COTTON CANDY!" Sukase yelled running towards a random food stand.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't bother catching up.

"Aw, look at him go! He's so energetic." said Sakura

"You're supposed to hate him." Sasuke said, she ignored him.

That didn't go well with Sasuke. So he tried again.

"He's so loud, he reminds me of Naruto" Sasuke said in a hinting matter.

"I think its cute. He's like a little puppy." Sakura said, smiling.

"Cute?" Sasuke asked.

"Want one Sakura-san?" Sukase asked as they neared him.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully.

"Traitor." Sasuke said under his breath.

--

After wards, Sakura and Sukase were pissing themselves laughing while chewing on their delicious cotton candy.

"Okay I got another one: What kind of teacher teaches you how to play the flute?" Sukase asked.

"I don't know." said Sakura

"A private tooter!"

And the two started bursting out laughing again like old friends.

Sasuke gazed straight ahead.

---

"HELLEVATOR!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the uppy downy device.

And everyone ran towards it.

And thats all that really happens here, they go crazy over the scary rides and go on them. Nothing really funny. Except maybe Naruto loses his sandal on the extreme swings, and hits Neji in the face who was on the other side of the park. Yeah, THATS how extreme THOSE swings are.

But other than that, we won't be talking about them for a while.

---

Neji sighed as he rode disgustingly slow on the twirling tea cups and rubbed his sore cheek. Where the hell did that sandal come from? He turned to the three women beside him yelling , ' Whee! This is so fun!' and sighed once again. This was going to be a long day.

---

"I'm bored!" Chouji whined, he was ignored.

"I' mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mbored!" Chouji cried.

Once again, he was ignored.

Chouji huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you read?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"NO! Reading's for nerds!" said Chouji.

Shino looked up from his book.

"Uh, I didn't mean nerds as in the geeky nerds! I meant nerds as in the CANDY! Oh how I love nerds! Yummy! Hehe..." said Chouji.

Shino stared at him for a while before going back to his book.

Chouji let out a sigh of relief and then frowned. "I'M STILL BORED!"

---

End of Chapter SEVEN!

Yay me.

REVIEW.

PLEASE.

-SHIKA

---


End file.
